


A New Dawn

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Porn with too much plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: 10 years of darkness has finally passed for the land of Eos, as the Chosen King has sacrificed himself to rid the world of the Starscourge. In the midst of all the celebrations welcoming the dawn, you get an unexpected visitor from someone you loved yet never expected to see again.





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Who here was personally victimized by the end of FFXV?
> 
> (All of you should be raising your hands rtfn, because if you aren't then you're a damn liar)
> 
> Who here absolutely will not accept that Noct had to die for some fuck up the Astrals made thousands of years ago?
> 
> (Everyone should be raising their hands again)
> 
> ... and who here has a weakness for King Noctis Lucis Caelum? This fic is a smutty fix-it for the game end and for our hearts.

You raised your head off of the small table in front of you at the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window, and stared at it in disbelief until your eyes welled up with tears.

It was finally over. The darkness that had enveloped the land of Eos for ten long years had lifted, and you stood up to look down at the patchwork Lestallum streets as they slowly started being filled by cautious yet curious people taking in the view. Blinking rapidly to will the tears back into your head, you turned and looked at one of the pictures you had sitting on the table.

It was during one of their last visits to Lestallum when it was taken, and Prompto had been addicted to setting the timer on his camera every chance he got. You were standing in between Ignis and Gladio, resting your arms atop Noct’s spiky head as he sat in front of you, with Prompto striking a dorky pose next to him. The lighting had been perfect, the sun streaming down from the clouds to cast you all in its rays, and during those ten long years it was all you had to remind you of happier times. It was always bittersweet for you, though, considering the complicated nature of the relationship you had with the Crown Prince at the time.

Both of you had figured that it wouldn’t last, but couldn’t resist being with each other for as long as you could. You had known him since high school, settling for casting sheepish glances at him as you passed him in the hallway until you had garnered the plan and the courage to ask him for help on some math homework. It had been the only class you shared with him, and Noct was confused at your sudden need to ask him for help (since he fell asleep way too often in class anyway). It wasn’t until Prompto had spoken up with a, “it’s cause she _likes_ you” that caused you to blush the deepest red you had ever been in your life, and actually turn around to try and escape before Noct caught you by the strap of your handbag to keep you from running.

“Don’t mind Prom. Which math problem was it?”

It was the blond that ended up helping the most with your homework, since he had a knack for solving equations and the like, while you and Noct idly chatted. You had never really found out if Noct had kept you there because he secretly liked you too, or if he was just making up for his best friend’s blunt outburst and didn’t want you to feel chased off, but it didn’t matter as time went by. Your friendship with the two boys was genuine and held through all the way past graduation, and any time Noct managed to get away from training or sitting through random Citadel meetings with his father, you were the one he went to.

He was your first in many ways; first kiss, first boyfriend, first sexual experience… and first love. You couldn’t even remember now who had finally ended up making the first move, but once it was made you knew it felt like it was meant to be. Prompto gloated for days after Noct told him that you two were an item, not letting it go that he had called it years ago. Gladio and Ignis, the other half of Noct’s entourage, had their individual reservations at first but eventually came around. You were never as close with them as you were with Prompto, as they served as a living reminder of the important other half of Noct’s life you knew you could never be a part of. You weren’t ready to face any of that aspect head on, and preferred to live in a fantasy bubble where Noct was just an ordinary guy doing things with his ordinary girlfriend like any other ordinary Insomnian citizen.

So it was understandable that you had fallen completely apart when his arranged marriage to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was announced. Looking back on it from a much older, and much more mature standpoint, you could definitely say that it wasn’t your finest moment. You had unresolved jealousy issues when it came to Luna anyway, even though you had never even met her. She was the only one who had known Noct for longer than you had, and even though he had no control over his fate in that manner, you raged like he did. It was your first fight as a couple, with you becoming unhinged enough to throw random things at him as he tried making you listen to reason. It wasn’t until your anger had subsided into tears that Noct had been able to approach you and take you into his arms, muttering “I’m sorry, ______,” over and over until you didn’t have any more tears to shed. He stayed with you that night, most of it in silence as he held you and contemplated his future as you wondered about your own.

When he had left the next day, you knew the breakup was for the best. Noct needed time to prepare for his trip to Altissia, and you needed time to settle with the reality of the situation. It wasn’t like you didn’t see the writing on the wall, and you understood more of why Ignis and Gladio were initially hesitant to support your relationship. But both of you were too young and too brash to really care about those kinds of things until they hit you in the face. Conceding that fact would take more time, and you figured that having space between you would help both of you to get your minds in perspective.

Turning away from the photo then, you walked over to the worn couch in the center of the room and sat down on it, moving your reminiscence to the fall of Insomnia and the panic that had engulfed the city on that fateful day. The empire had held nothing back in their decimation of the Crown City, and you didn’t see or hear from many of your friends and family after that. There wasn’t any time to search for bodies during the mass evacuation, and while you considered yourself lucky to have survived it all, all you could think about was Noct - where he was, what he was thinking, how he would take the news. If there was a time you were happy about his engagement, it was that moment, since it had carried him away from the catastrophe that was the failed signing. You kept looking at your phone, hoping that he would text you, but also too uncertain to be the one to do it. So you just waited, and hoped.

When you finally got a text, your heart had almost popped out of your chest. He didn’t even know if you were alive before then, and it seemed like he was hesitating contacting you for the same reasons that you had held back yourself. Noct had managed to sneak away from the others while they were catching up with Iris, and found your apartment with little trouble. He had immediately engulfed you in an encompassing hug, and it almost felt like you two were back in Insomnia before all of the shit hit the fan, and no other worries outside of deciding which movie you wanted to watch. You had guided him to the very couch you were sitting on now, and gently prodded him to let you know how he was doing. Noct had started off fine, telling you of his random adventures with the boys and the nights spent camping under the stars. But when he mentioned the day he found out Insomnia had fallen, the news of his father’s death and everything surrounding that, he choked up.

It had to have been the first time you saw Noct cry, and you swore you never wanted him to hurt that deeply ever again. You remembered all too vividly how badly his entire body shook as you held him close, knowing that he had probably been holding it in for the sake of everyone else as much as he could. He had clung to you like he was drowning and you were his only chance at breathing, and it broke your heart into pieces. You told him that no matter what, that he shouldn’t hesitate to come to you. You wanted the friend you had in your life back, because no matter what you were in the past, all that mattered was in the here and now.

Noct had looked at you then, his eyes bright and round, and nodded. “You’re right, ______.” A few more moments had passed while you two just stared at each other, and you started when you felt his lips upon yours.

“Noct… we can’t,” you pulled back, your heart in your throat. It was something that you wanted, but you didn’t know how to reconcile it with everything else. “You’re engaged, you’re really emotional right now, and you’re not thinking-”

“I don’t want to think,” Noct cut you off. “I just… I miss you. And I need this. I need you… _please_.”

You couldn’t refuse him then, nor any of the other times he managed to find an excuse to come to Lestallum after that. You were sure that the others knew what was going on, but it was a thing no one openly addressed. You supposed they all just wanted Noct to have a little bit of light in his quickly darkening world, and you had gained some perspective that kept you grounded in where your place always was. You had a newfound respect for Gladio and Ignis and finally wasn’t so stand offish around them, and of course fell back into joking around and having fun with Prompto like old times. You liked witnessing their dynamics and knew that come what may, Noct had the best people around him on his journey.

Then he sailed to Altissia, and the texts stopped. You had figured as much, considering that was where he was due to be married. Feeling much more emotionally prepared to handle the outcome of that, you made your own closure and carried on with your life as best you could. You took the news of Altissia’s panic with Leviathan in stride. Hearing of Lady Lunafreya’s untimely death through it all made your heart lurch, and you prayed to every Astral that Noct could handle losing yet another person who was dear to him in such a short amount of time. You couldn’t be there for him, then.

When the land was plunged into darkness, you went searching for some answers. It was then that you filled in all of the dots that none of them had told you about Noct’s destiny as the King that would never rule, but was prophesied to sacrifice himself to save Eos from the Starscourge that had plagued the land during the nights since forever. You tried to be angry at the others for leaving out that very important tidbit, but it wasn’t something you had in you. Besides, a lot of things had transpired since you last saw them that you mostly had Prompto fill you in on when he was able to in between the endless streams of daemon hunts. Everyone was hurting. No one wanted to believe it.

But the Gods use their chosen hard.

So now marked the end of ten years of uncertainty and terror, and all you could do was sit on the couch and rehash all of the memories you had tucked away in the crevasses of your mind. Having the sun shine through the windows was making you realize how dusty your place had become, and you decided to do something about it to keep yourself busy.

“Noct, you did it. You saved everyone. And I hope that now, you can find the peace you were chasing all along.” You hoped that he could hear you, somehow. _Time to get to work._ Clearing your throat to rid the tightness from it, you shoved your tears and the rest of your feelings back in their respective boxes and went looking for your cleaning supplies.  
———–  
You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but it was dark when you woke up. It sent you into an instant panic at first; if it weren’t for the loud celebrations still going on outside you would have thought that you had dreamt the dawn arriving. As it was, it was going to take you awhile to appreciate or just not be wary when night fell. _I kind of wish that it would stay light for ten years straight to make up for the literal hell we went through._ Moving the dirty rag that you had been using to wipe down every surface imaginable, you stretched and stood up from the couch.

A knock sounded at your door, and you jerked and stared at it in shock. _A visitor?_ You didn’t exactly have many of those, especially not at that hour. Approaching the door cautiously, you peeked out of the peephole and squinted at the dark figure that stood on the other side. _Damn, I can’t make out anything._ Feeling strangely nervous about it, you removed the privacy chain from the door and turned the lock, opening it enough to stick your face through the crack. “Hello?”

“_____, it’s me.”

You stared dumbly back at the hooded figure in all black, your brain working in overtime to try to make sense of what was going on while your heart skipped a beat. _I… I know that voice._ It was deeper than what you remembered, and all you could see was the hint of a stubbled chin in the dim light the hallway offered. _But it can’t be. There’s no way it can be._ Stepping away from the door with your mouth agape, you could only watch as the mysterious figure stepped into your apartment and closed the door behind him.

You were afraid to say the name. Of course, the only other logical alternative would be to accept that you just let a complete stranger waltz into your apartment like they owned it. Your mind wouldn’t comprehend it, but your heart knew it as clear as day. Dropping the rag you had all but forgotten about in your right hand, you forced your vocal cords to work. “Noctis?”

He turned around then, and pulled back his hood as he looked at you. “Thank the gods you haven’t moved in a decade. I hope you’ll forgive me for not texting, first; I seem to have lost my phone.”

You dimly registered that he was trying to joke around to ease the shock of the entire situation, but his attempt was weak as he was taking you in just as hard as you were with him. You felt yourself take a few steps forward, raising a shaky hand to feel the grizzly stubble that spattered along his cheeks and jawline. He raised his own hand to place on top of yours, holding it to his face as he gazed down at you, smiling faintly. _He looks so different… but his eyes are the same._ You gazed into them through the curtain of black hair that had grown long and unruly, and your own vision started to blur with tears.

“You… how?” You tried to form sentences to no avail, all the emotions you had just got done sorting through earlier rising up like a wave to strangle you. “You’re supposed to be…”

“I know,” Noct said softly. “But I guess even the Astrals can be merciful sometimes… if you do them a favor and get rid of their problem child in the process of saving the world, that is.”

You didn’t actually understand what he was talking about, but all it meant to you was that he was here, in front of you, and not a figment of your deprived imagination. You moved your hand from his face to touch his chest, fingering the buttons of the black dress shirt he wore underneath the hoodie. “What about the others? Have you seen them?”

“No, not yet. You’re the only person that knows I’m alive right now,” Noct tilted his head a bit in thought before a corner of his mouth upturned wistfully. “But knowing Ignis, he probably senses something.”

You shook your head repeatedly and made to pull away from him. “Noct, you need to go see them. They’ll be ecstatic to know that they haven’t lost their friend and their liege. The people also need to know that they actually have a King again, that maybe it’s safe to go back and rebuild Insomnia, and-”

“ _No._ ”

You jumped at the vehemence in his voice. “But…”

“_____, I need you to understand something,” Noct began, his tone serious. “It’s been _ten years_ since I’ve seen you, maybe even longer since I’ve heard your voice.” He pointed to the window you knew was behind you. “Everything out there can wait one more damned moment while I finally do something that’s not for anyone else but me.” He started walking towards you, and you found yourself backing up until you bumped into the table. You weren’t used to this kind of intensity that was rolling off of him, and it was overwhelming you in a myriad of ways. Noct was imposing, regal, and completely self-assured in ways that were at odds with the wayward boy you had been messing around with in what seemed like eons ago.

“I died protecting this world, and my last conscious thought was of you. When I awoke, whole and disbelieving of the fact that I’d been given a second chance, my first thought was of finding you,” He closed the distance between you two then, and stared down at you with a fierce desperation in his eyes. “ _Nothing_ is going to take me away from you ever again, you understand?”

Sucking in a deep breath, you reached out, grabbed a handful of his hair, and pulled him to your lips in a searing kiss. He matched your enthusiasm with his own, pouring what seemed to be like every last shred of emotion he had been harboring for you into it. He grasped your hips and sunk himself against you, his ever hardening erection causing delicious friction between your thighs. Being there with him like that reminded you that you hadn’t been touched in years, let alone sexually active since Noct had left your life, and you were starved for every bit of the contact he was giving you. You parted from him long enough to tug the hoodie off of his shoulders and arms where he let it fall to the floor.

“Is this silk?” You randomly asked as you started undoing the buttons on his shirt. “The Noct I knew couldn’t even have been bribed to wear anything this fancy.”

“I guess you could say that I acquired some taste over the years,” Noct helped you get him out of the blouse, and his newly exposed chest in front of you caused you to stop undressing him for a moment and just appreciate how he had filled out his frame. The wetness that had already been pooling in your underwear seemed to increase with every sweep of your fingertips across the expanse of his chest, down his arms, and across his stomach. This man in front of you, one that you had never stopped loving even when it seemed hopeless, was gorgeous and sexy beyond belief. Noct reached up and caught your fingers in his hand to stop your exploration.

“You’re teasing me, ______,” he murmured as he reached over to grab the hem of your shirt and tug it upwards over your head. “Just how hard do you want me to claim you tonight?”

You swore your very nerves twitched at his question, drawn suddenly to complete attention at his hypothetical question. You bit your lip and hummed in approval as he caressed your breasts over your bra before reaching behind you to unclasp it. “Well, how _did_ you imagine you’d take me?” You asked breathily, your eyes fluttering closed as he traced around your nipple with his thumb.

“Completely. Utterly. Savagely,” Noct tossed your bra with enough force to bounce off of the couch behind him, and then moved to pull your pajama bottoms down your legs. “Lovingly. Slowly. Sweetly,” He threw those carelessly next, and you thought you heard a table lamp topple over in the background. “In every way humanly possible and then some.” You watched him kneel between your legs as he slid your panties down and off. Shivering as he settled his palms along your inner thighs to push them further apart, he wasted no time in placing his lips over your clit and sucking hard. You cried out at the sensation, grasping his head as he greedily lapped up every bit of your essence that had leaked out of you, and probed his tongue at your entrance after he was done with that to coax even more out of you.

“Noct,” you whined, pulling at his hair. “Please, baby, I need you now.”

He seemed to take his time for a little bit more just to be the tease he had accused you of being before emerging and actually winking at you. You only had a moment to pout at him before he kissed you, running his tongue along the edges of your teeth and catching your bottom lip between his own. “I missed getting that look from you,” you felt him smile against your cheek as he trailed his lips along your jawline. “I wonder how many more of those I can coax from you tonight.”

Going over something in your head that you weren’t sure you should bring up, you moved him away so that you could get him as naked as you were. You silently slid his pants down off of his hips, taking his underwear with it, and paused on your way back up to place a kiss right on the head of his member. You were tempted to show him the same gratitude he had given you, but you knew you wouldn’t stop once you started… and you still desperately wanted to feel him inside of you.

“So… I just thought of something else you might need now that you’re back,” you held him in the palm of your hand and gave him a firm squeeze. You watched his breath hitch as you straightened up, and you leaned into him enough to feel how fast his heart was beating through his chest.

“Oh? What’s that?” Noct’s voice filtered to your ears, husky with arousal as you continued fondling him.

You leaned back and looked him in the eyes. “An heir.”

It seemed like time stood still to you, as you held your breath and forced yourself to keep eye contact. Noct had gone completely still, and the tension you felt strumming through his body had you anxious. You didn’t know if it was too soon to say anything, and a small part of you felt like it should have remained a hidden fantasy of yours. You never even thought you would have the chance to talk to him about it, and the emotions that had swirled around you two that night was making you more forward than you would normally be. It was already a surreal evening as it stood, but you didn’t mean to ruin it with your brash suggestion.

You were just starting to seriously regret saying anything when you found yourself being shoved back to lay on the table. Your back hit the surface hard enough to make you wince, and the framed picture toppled over and slammed down next to your ear. You blinked in a daze as you lifted your head high enough to see Noct grab your hips and position you to line up with his cock and hook one of your legs on his shoulder. He then slid inside you without further preamble, and you let out a loud moan at how you still welcomed him like a glove. _Gods, yes._ He leaned over you then, flexing his hips slightly to get you mewling for more.

“I hope you’re prepared to be fucked on every single surface in this apartment, ______,” Noct almost growled, and you felt as if you were lit afire and then doused with cooling water immediately afterwards. Your inner walls clenched, and you let out a shuddering breath as you took in whatever you had unlocked in your lover. “Because this is something that I happen to take _very_ seriously.”

Raising himself up to get better leverage, he then proceeded to pummel your pussy with a force that had the end of the table banging up against the wall, and you being grateful that Noct was holding you still because you felt like you would have probably gone right through the window otherwise. While you remembered him always being sort of a passionate lover, he was always hindered by his worries or his own insecurities. Now, you luxuriated in his precise strokes that hit you perfectly in the spot you craved the most, the way he pinned you with his confident gaze as he took you with ease, and the untethered ardor that he laid upon you in every thrust.

It hit you suddenly and without much warning, and the force in which you rippled around his cock had you arching your back off of the table and screaming unintelligibly at the ceiling. _I’m glad that everyone should be out celebrating still right now, because I’m sure I would have roused the whole floor._ Noct was able to keep up his pace right through your orgasm, feverishly rutting himself until he reached his own peak. His hot seed shot inside you, and he moaned deeply and fell forward a bit at the force of it, the hand that was holding your leg upon his shoulder dropping to the tabletop to help brace himself above you. You panted while you stared at the top of his head, the veil of sable locks obscuring his face from your view. _He’s so damn beautiful._ Bracing yourself up on your elbows, you lifted a hand to brush against his soft hair as he caught his breath.

“Not done yet,” you heard him say, and he took full advantage of your hand that was outstretched to pull the rest of your body towards him. Instinctively wrapping your arms around his neck, you let him lift you up with strength that surprised you. He carefully carried you over to the couch and sat down on it, making sure that your knees were supported on the cushions on either side of him. That was when you realized that he was still pretty hard and hadn’t left you during that little trip across the room.

“I hope you’re not tired, ______,” Noct grinned at your expression, and stopped to tuck your hair behind your ear. “Because we have a job to do.” His hands rested on your hips. “Ride me to your pleasure… my Queen.”

Your heart fluttered like a kaleidoscope of butterflies at the unexpected title, and you placed your own hands on his shoulders as you experimentally rolled your hips. He bit down on a grunt at your action, and even though you had cum so hard moments ago you found the strength to do as he asked. You went slow, raising yourself up and lowering at a pace that allowed you to memorize every ridge of his cock within you as you moved. You wanted to draw out that moment and that night forever, even though you knew it wasn’t going to happen. Noct’s fingers tightened at your sides, as he switched his gaze from your face to where your bodies were intimately connected. That seemed to unravel him, and you increased your pace as his face flushed and his eyes went out of focus. The sound of flesh slapping together echoed through your apartment the harder you rode him, and he started meeting your rhythm with his own thrusts as he looked back up at you with wonder. Unable to help yourself, you leaned forward to place an open mouthed kiss on his parted lips, dancing your tongue with his.

You eagerly swallowed the half-choke, half-sob that you ripped from him when he came again, using that energy to crest over another orgasm. His hands smoothed down to cup your ass as he held you still, kissing you through the tremors that wracked your frame. While you still had the energy to do so, you lifted yourself off of him and shakily went to stretch your tired body down across the cushions, tugging him to lay next to you. Both of you didn’t fit as well as you used to on the couch, but Noct held you close enough where it didn’t matter.

“Looks like we’ll have to save everywhere else for tomorrow,” Noct said, his words slurred from exhaustion.

“I suppose so. Not like I could’ve kept that up much longer, anyway,” you replied, entwining your legs with his. “And I’m sure my neighbors want to sleep eventually. You don’t want them finding out that you’ve returned by having them hear me scream your name over and over, right?”

He shrugged, and you chuckled while cuddling his head to your chest. Just as you predicted, Noct had fallen into a peaceful sleep, his breaths timed with your own. You felt a tear slide down your cheek as you smiled, and turned your head to look at the window that brought the dawn into your life in more ways than one.


End file.
